


The Cheese to My Macaroni

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-Up to There Was a Time.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

When he walked in the door to his mother’s house, to see his mother sitting alongside Y/N’s mother, Y/N turned around. He hadn’t seen her in so long. It felt like much more than three years. Despite the time, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Except now she was a woman, when before she was a girl, just beginning to find her place in the world.

“Spence!” she screamed, running into his arms. “Oh my god, Spence, I’ve missed you!” He spun her around in his arms before putting her down to give his mother a quick kiss. “How about the four of us go to dinner tonight?” she asked. “Please! We need to catch up.”

That night, he went to dinner with Y/N, along with their mothers and talked about what they’d been up to since they left each other. She’d been earning a master’s degree in bioinformatics and he’d been earning a dual Ph.D. in psychology and sociology. School and work had gotten in the way of the two of them speaking anywhere near as much as they wanted. On top of that, both got involved in relationships that took up a lot of their time - and fortunately or unfortunately, both relationships had ended badly. 

After dropping their mothers at home, they decided to go out for some ice cream. “Spence, I’ve really missed you,” she said, linking her arm in his as they walked into the ice cream shop. “You were…are my best friend, and we mean so much to each other. I just…I think we allowed ourselves to come up with different priorities than each other. I know we’re both going to be looking for jobs soon, but I don’t wanna go three years without speaking again. I wanna make you a priority in my life. I’m tired of making other people a priority that don’t make me theirs.”

“Ex-boyfriend?” he asked, looking down at her and wondering how anyone could not count themselves the luckiest man on earth for knowing her. Who could throw a chance with her away? She nodded as they picked up their ice cream cones.

“Yea,” she said, taking a long lick off the chocolate ice cream and dripping half of it on herself.

“You’re still sloppy when eating ice cream,” he laughed, taking a napkin from his pocket and wiping her cheek. 

She knocked her ice cream cone against his, mixing the chocolate and strawberry together at the top. “Oh, I should have gotten both,” she said, licking the strawberry and chocolate mixture. “Anyway, you didn’t think I’d get any less sloppy, did you? I’m a pig when I eat. And yea, my ex decided to cheat on me after a year and a half together.”

“He’s an idiot,” Spencer said, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. She looked down as if she was taken by surprise, but then she looked up and smiled. “Anyone who cheats on you is without a doubt the dumbest man I’ve thankfully never met.”

As they walked down the street in silence, they finished their ice cream cones and wiped ice cream on each others faces. They turned the corner toward the park they used to frequent as children, which was when she started to cry. “What’s wrong?” he asked, taking out another napkin and drying her tears. 

“It’s just…” she started, turning into him and burying her head in his chest, “I don’t think I ever really got to tell you how much you mean to me. When I thought I could be pregnant, and you said you’d be there no matter what…”

“I would’ve been,” he said, walking her over toward the swing. When she walked into the rut underneath the swing, she turned around, sitting on the rubber strap of the swing and grabbing onto the chains. “Y/N, I…I love you. I always have and I always will.” It sounded like a declaration from one friend to another, but he had always loved her, and not just platonically. Walking up behind her, he kissed the top of the head and then pushed her lower back. She swung her legs forward, using them as leverage to propel herself higher and higher.

Standing there in the middle of the park watching her swing, brought Spencer back to their shared childhood - how happy they’d been and how he felt the same way now. She was smiling and laughing and his heart felt light. After all the time apart, he wondered if they would still know each other, if they’d have anything in common anymore. But they still fit together like they’d never been apart.

Y/N kicked her feet into the ground, making herself come to a complete stop. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him in front of her and stood up. “You know how much I love you too, right? You are the peanut butter to my jelly. The macaroni to my cheese.”

“Can’t I be the cheese?” he wondered. “I love cheese. I love dairy. You be the macaroni,” he replied with a smile. 

Hesitantly, she placed her right hand at the back of his neck, pulling him close. “You can be the cheese. I’ll be the macaroni,” she said, standing tall. As she pressed her lips to his, she started to cry. Slowly, he walked her back until she was once again sitting on the swing. “I love you too, Spence. I always have and I always will.”

“Do you think…” he started, as he felt her tear on his lip, “Do you think we could give us a try? I know we’ve always been best friends and I don’t ever want to lose you, but do you think maybe the reason things haven’t worked out with anyone else is because we were meant for each other?” 

At first, she didn’t say anything. Maybe that kiss had just been meant as a token of friendly love, not what he thought. She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. He’d put his heart on the line and she hadn’t said anything, so he turned from her, his vulnerable heart in his outstretched hand and began to walk away. “Spence,” she called after him, running into his arms. “You’re the cheese to my macaroni remember?”


End file.
